Of Carnivals and California Rolls
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Tai and Sora's first date will live forever in infamy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and I'm not making any money off of this either so don't sue me.  
  
This is a fic in a short series. It's about the first dates of all the pairs in the digidestined group. First up is Tai and Sora. Please don't bury me with example: 'Tai and Sora suck! Sora and Matt/Joe/Izzy are better! This fic sucks!' or so on. If you think that it sucks for that reason alone, then tough. At least if your gonna say that, please be nice about it. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  


Of Carnivals and California rolls: Tai and Sora's first date   
  


BRRRRIIINNNGNGGGGG! Sora's phone rang out from somewhere under her bed. Sora entered the room and began to dig around into she pulled it out from under a pile of underwear. "Hello?" "Hi, Sora." a voice said on the other line. "Oh hey Tai. What's up?" "Nothing, well, actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me for a fun day." Sora almost immediatly blanked out. *He's so lucky. He has the crest of courage.* "Um, sure." "Great. Saturday then?" "Yeah, that'd be great. It's a date...right?" Now it was Tai's turn to blank out. "Uhhh, yeah, I guess." "Oh, okay. See-ya then, Tai." "Okay, bye." "Bye." Sora hung up the phone and lept into the air for joy. She and Tai were going out on a date! She was practically bouncing off the walls with excitment. She had to tell someone. Sora dialed Mimi's number almost faster than the speed of light. "Hello?" "Hey Mimi, it's Sora. Guess what just happened!" "What?!" Mimi said, her voice growing with excitment. "Tai just asked me out!" The girls started to scream with glee on both ends. "I'll be right over, Sora."   
  
About ten minutes later, Mimi dashed into Sora's room and they both started to jump around in circles, screaming and laughing. Then, Sora stopped dead in her tracks and frowned. Mimi stopped jumping around also. "What's wrong Sora?" "What if Tai doesn't think that it's a date. I mean, sure he agreed with me when I asked but what fit wasn't in that type of way. He didn't say 'will you go out with me' He just asked if I would like to go out for a fun day." Mimi shook her head. "No way. Every since before we left digiworld, I noticed that Tai is really into you." "Really?" "Of course. You know that I wouldn't lie to you, Sora. You're my best bud." "Thanks Mimi." she said as she gave her a hug. "No prob. Now, where are you guys going?" "I dunno. But when me and Tai usually hang out, we go to like a water park or maybe a soccer game, or even just to the Firehouse." "Well then, I think that you should were casual clothing, and make Tai wait. Then you can see what he's wearing and chanhge from there. That's what I always do." "Hmmm, that's a good idea. But I still think that I should go shopping." Mimi nodded and pulled out her long line of credit cards. "Good idea, my treat!" Sora grabbed her leopard print mini-pack and Mimi nabbed her pink purse and they headed off towards the mall.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Tai knocked on Sora's door bright and early the next morning. Her mother answered the door. "Oh hello Tai. Sora said that she's almost ready. Why don't you have a seat. Can I get you some breakfast?" "Thanks, but I already ate this morning." Tai sat down on the comfortable seat, his pack with a change of clothes and some cash slung over his shoulder. Carefully checking hsi clothing, he he smiled satisfied. Blue shirt with yellow writing that said 'All-Star' on the front and the Hurley logo in the back with his traditional black shorts, white socks, and Air-walks. After about a good fifteen minutes, Sora came down the stairs, roller blades and a her normal leopard print mini backpack in hand. Tai's mouth was hanging so far open that Agumon could stick his head in and come out without Tai even notcing. Sora had on an outfit that Mimi had picked out just in case the 'date' was casual. She wore a yellow tube top with a loose white, quarter sleeved over shirt, dark, blue jean capris, and black and red vans. Sora smiled and blushed deeply, Tai was starting to recover, and Sora's mom had gone into the kitchen, were she was laughing her head off. "Ready?" Sora asked. He shook off the affects. "Yeah. You look great." "Thanks. Let's go! Bye, Mom!" "Bye :laugh: Sora hunny! :laugh: have :laugh: fun you :laugh: two!" Sora's mom said and waved goodbye, tears starting to come from her eyes she was laughing so hard. (you had to be there)   
  
"So, were we goin' first?" Sora asked as she and Tai sat in the uncomfotable bus seat. (they're only 13 so they can't drive, I think.) "Well, first I thought that we should go to the beach so we can roller blade." "Okay."   
  
They hopped out of the bus onto the warm sidewalk of Takaki Beach. (I made the name up, so don't get confused if it's not even a word in Japanese.) Slipping on there roller blades, they skated down the sidewalk and along the dock. "Let's go in the water, Sora." She looked over at the inviting blue waves and soft sand with a glint of longing in her eyes. "Last one in is a rotten digi-egg!" Sora shouted as she raced off towards the girl's changing room. "Hey, that's not fair!" Tai cried as he rode off into the boy's room.  
  
Tai came out first, just before Sora. "Haha, you're a rotten digi-egg! You're a rotten digi-egg!" Sora playfully pushed him away smiling. "Shut up! You are so stupid sometimes." Tai made a little puppy dog face. "I'm just kidding, dont give me that look." Then he laughed and picked her up. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!" "Okay." He ran and dropped her in the cold seawater, Sora pulled him down with her. Now they were both soaking wet. Tai spit out a little bit of water from his mouth. Sora laughed at him as he tried to pull a piece of seaweed from his hair. "Come on Tai, let's go and look for seashells or something." "I would love too, but I can't get up." Sora noticed that she was sitting on is stomach, and blushed deeply. "Hee hee, sorry." She got up and pulled him up too. They went and looked for some seashells. Sora found a clam a star fish, and a pretty pink and blue seashell. Tai found a dead squid, a sea urchin that didn't like him very much (lets just say that Tai went the rest of the day with a swollen finger...) and a sea cucumber. "Well, that was fun." "Are you okay, Tai?" Tai looked at his finger and whinned. "It hurts." "Oh you big baby. It was your fault. I told you that it was a sea urchin not a sea anenome but nooo, you had to touch it didn't you?" Tai whinned some more. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel all better Taie-Whie?" She said, voice dripping with sarcassim. Tai nodded. Sora rolled her eyes. She placed a little kiss on his finger. "All better?" Tai nodded again.   
  
"Your turn to decide where we're going, Sora." Tai said as he looked through his bag making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. "I'm kinda hungry. How about we go to a nice dinner at, um, the Azure Dragon?" "Sounds good to me." They arrived at the resturante about ten mintues later. "Okay, lets change and meet back here in ten." Sora nodded and they rushed off.  
  
Tai checked his watch again. "Sora should have been here ten minutes ago." "I'm here. Sorry I'm late." He turned around. Sora wore a nice blue spagetti straped dress with little flowers on it, black shoes with straps that go around the ankle, and her long redish-brown hair hanging down onto her shoulders. "You look good." "Not bad your self." She said, acknowedging Tai's blue buttton down shirt and black pants. "Here, this should finish it up." he said as he put a little yellow lily behind her ear. Sora blushed deeply...again. (they do that a lot don't they.) 'I must be dreaming. Tai is NEVER this sweet. I mean, he is sweet, but this isn't really sweet. This is more like...romantic.' Pushing her thoughts aside, she took his arm and they walked into the resturante.  
  
"Hmmm, I'll have the California rolls with a side of guacamole." Sora told the obese waiter. "And for you, Sir?" Tai looked up from his trance. All he had been doing for the past ten minutes was stare at Sora. "Huh? Oh! Umm, the same, please." The waiter nodded and smiled. "You two make such a cute couple." he said as he tucked away his notepad. "Were not a couple." They said at the same time. The waiter nodded. "Uh huh, sure, what ever you say." He walked off. Tai and Sora stayed quiet the whole rest of the time, just thinking...about eachother. 'Hmmm, I guess he doesn't think that I'm more than just a friend, but I said the same thing so maybe he does...Oh I'm confused!' 'Wow, she is sooo hot tonight. She was cute before but now, she's on fire.' 'I wonder what he's thinking about. Hmmmm.' 'Has she always been this cute? She's always cute. When she sleeps, eats, yells at my immaturity...' 'Maybe he's think the same thing that I'm thinking. Hmmmm.' '...When she plays soccer, when she crys, when she's mad, when she's annoyed...' 'Maybe, UGH! Guys are sooo confusing!' '...when she skates, when she's thinking, when she is frustrated, when she's working, when she smiles, especially when she smiles...' "Hello? Tai? Earth to Tai? Come in Tai?" Tai broke out of his trance. "Huh? What?" "Your food?" He looked down. His food was sitting in front of him. "What is this?" "It's the California's roll. Why did you order it if you didn't even no what is was?" "Umm, it sounded good, I guess." Sora rolled her eyes as she picked it up and started to eat it. Tai did the same.  
  
"That was good." Tai said as he put down his water and leaned back in the chair. Sora nodded. He fished out about thirty yen and paid the waiter as he and Sora went to change back to their normal clothing. "So, your turn. We're to next?" Tai thought for a moment, before a bright cheery place caught his eye. The local carnival was in town. "Let's go to the carnival!" He shouted as he grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged her along with him towards the entrance. "Tai! Wait!" she shouted. That was no use. Tai kept on dragging her along all the way inside.  
  
"This is soooo fun!" Sora shouted. She rammed her blue bumper car into an unsuspecting nerdy looking person. "Woo Hoo!" Tai rammed into Sora with his light green car. "I'll get you for that Tai!" She rammed him back. He rammmed her back. Before Sora could ram him back, the nerdy guy rammed her. Sora looked at Tai, who looked back, then they both looked at the nerdy dude, who was begining to worry. "LET'S GET HIM!" they shouted and proceded after the nerdy guy's fleeing purple car. After ramming him a good ten times each, they got off and went on Montuzuma's revenge, (the ship ride that goes back and forth into the air, for those who don't know) then on the speed boats, then on the ferris wheel. Finally, they had rode all the rides except one: The tunnel of love (dun dun dunnnnn!) "Well, should we go in?" Tai turned a bit pale. "Ummm, o-okay. Sure." 'This stupid crest never works in times like this.'  
  
"This is so..." Sora looked around the dark tunnel. The cupids had grafitti on them, the music kept on skipping, the little mechical animals were shorting out, and most of the lights were either out of dying out. "...lame." Tai said. Sora nodded in agreement. She sighed and put her head in her hand. "what's wrong?" "Oh I dunno. I guess I expected it to be a little more...well...romantic." Tai blushed, smiled, and thanked god that it was dark in there. But even so, Sora could see him blushing in the darkness. She giggled a little as they rode the rest of the ride in silence.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Sora said as Tai and Sora walked back to Sora's house. Presently, they were taking a short cut through the park. Sora looked at the dirt ground. It hadn't been exactly the romantic evening she had expected. Sure, she had fun, lots of fun. But she was looking for, well, romance. Tai looked at her depressed state and sighed. She looked so sad and dissappointed. That made him a little dissappointed too. He tried really hard to let Sora have a good time. But the look on her face looked like she had just had the biggest letdown of her life. Sora was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see the mound in front of her, but then, it was so dark that it was hard to see ten feet in front of them. "Tai, what part of the park are we in?" "I dunno. But I'm pretty sure that we're going the right way." "I hope so-woah!" She tripped over the mound, getting her shirt all dirty and scratching her face up a little. "Owwww." Tai ran over and helped her up. "Are you okay, Sora?" he asked, and started to laugh a little. Sora got a angry. "Is this funny to you Tai?" Tai shook his head but continued to laugh. "Well then what are you laughing at?!" "You have a smudge of dirt on your nose." Sora wipped it off and accidently hit her lip, which had started to bleed. "Owwie!" She said and touched her hand to her bottom lip. "What?" "My lip is bleeding." she said in a small whine. "Awwww. Poor Sora-Wora. Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Sora nodded and pouted a little. Tai leaned over and kissed her lips ever so gently, then pulled away in the same state. "It still hurts a little." "Here, lemme fix that." He pulled her close and kissed her again, with a little more force. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, giving the kiss passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly, huge lights came on all around the area. "Hey! Sorry to interupt but do you mind getting off the diamond? The game's about to start." They pulled apart and looked around. They we're kissing in the middle of a baseball diamond. And now, the whole team was staring at them. It also occuried that they were standing in the pitcher's mound. Blushing furiously, they ran away. "Oh My God! I can't believe that we we're doing that in the middle of a BASEBALL Game!" Sora said, still blushing. Tai laughed a little. Then he realized something. The team had on blue and silver. That meant..."Oh no..." "What?" "That was the school baseball team..." They looked over at eachother then looked back. Sure enough, that was the school team. That also meant one more thing... "Tai, aren't Matt and Joe on the baseball team. He nodded gravely. They ran faster. Tai could have sworn he heard familiar laughter behind them...  
  
"I had so much fun tonight Tai." Sora said as she and Tai stood on the doorstep of her house. Tai nodded and handed Sora her roller blades before turning away shyly. "Can I at least have a hug?" she asked in the voice that girls have that no guy can refuse. (I should know, I have almost mastered that voice.) Tai opened his arms and gave her a bear hug, which she returned willingly. Then she looked up and caught his eye. Leaning forward, her lips met hers in the most passionate kiss Sora or Tai had ever had. The door opened, reveiling Kari and T.K., who were waiting for Sora and Tai to return so that they could all go Matt's baseball game. "Wonder were Tai and Sora are." T.K. said. "I'm sure that they'll turn up-" They looked at them, then at eachother, before slamming the door. Giggles could be heard as they ran away. After a good five minutes, they parted, gasping for air. "Woah." "Ditto." "Well, Tai. I guess we had better get to Matt's game." Sora said looking into his amber-brown eyes. "Yeah, but then we'd never hear the end of it." "Good point." We could go to my house and rent some movies." "That sounds like fun. But we gotta tell T.K. and Kari that they're going alone." "Yeah..." T.K. and Kari walked out of the house, back packs in hand, and smiling slyly. "Bye Tai, Bye Sora." T.K. said. "Bye Tai. Bye Sora." Kari was just about to walk off, but then turned around one last time. "Oh, yeah. Behave yourselves." Tai smirked. "Goodbye. T.K., take care of Kari and make sure that you guys don't get hurt!" Tai said. "Be good, you two!" "We will!" They shouted back as they walked into the park. Sighing, Tai watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. "They grow up so fast." He said and sighed. Sora gave him a strange look. "What?" "Come on, let's go." she said. They walked down the road towards Tai' house.  
  
The End  
  
Well, what did you think. I thought that I could have done better but oh well. Comments? Flames? Anime Characters with unbelievably spiky hair?(Tais, Matts, Ashs(not too many please), Brocks, and Jolteons excepted) Send them all to me at Tigerlilly96@aol.com! Hasta!  



End file.
